Still In Love With You
by Jinglelicious
Summary: A Niley Story
1. Chapter 1

_**Basically everything that happened to them in real-life up till 110612 applies as follows. This is a follow up of a made-up story from 110612 onwards.**_

_**Please review or i might not continue on the story yea... **_

_**-Rendang :]**_

* * *

"Will you marry me?"

"God liam, I don't know what to say"

"What about yes?"

Miley didn't want to… but after dating for 3years it's the only legit answer …

"Yes"


	2. Chapter 2

11th June 2012

Miley walks down the street to make her way to her Pilate's class. Paparazzis just wouldn't leave her alone…she walked pass a newsstand that printed in big bold letters "MILEY'S ENGAGED" Thank god she had shades on to avoid the paparazzi snapping a big clear shot of her giving it a second thought. Well she's been engaged for almost 2weeks now yet every single day she questions herself. Twits have gone crazy, half of them congratulating her, and the only half tells her how big of a mistake it is. But today it's different for her. 6 years ago, she happened to meet the love of her live on this very day. And it definitely poses as a big issue for her, this being their 'anniversary' and yet she's engaged. She walks down the street having millions of flashbacks of her and the man she love. The one she couldn't forget, the one whom she'll always have feelings for, the one whom she happen to be avoiding.

Many would ask why exactly is she avoiding him. Well, it's not nice to reconnect with an old flame while being someone's fiancé. And she knew that the minute she looked into his eyes, there is no turning back. And that lucky soul happens to be Nick.

Nick isn't taking this news lightly either. He always gets asked about miley all the time and he always stood by her… The number of songs he wrote to avoid facing reality pretty much equals to the number of lies Miley told Liam. But celebrities are after all celebrities, they can't pull a single truth muscle to the press or god knows what will happen. He had been cooping himself up be it at the studio, his house, what so ever, the number of used song sheets just wouldn't stop increasing. Many would say that this is good for his career, being a singer, but way too many of these songs poses as a threat that reveals every secret he and miley shared. So unless a tonne of editing work is done before its being packaged for the public, these songs are not going anywhere.

Joe steps into the recording studio knowing that is the most likely place that he will find nick…

Nick "Hey what up!'

Joe "Nick you got to get out of here…get some fresh air!"

Nick "you mean leave this studio and out into the world with paparazzi asking me about… …never mind."

Joe:" I know it hurts seeing miley get engaged, but you can't just stay in here for life, writing songs about her! At least call her or something, here I'll do it for you"

Joe grabbed his phone and called miley "god nick…she's still on speed dial?"

"Hello" A man's voice

"Hi this is joe can I speak to miley'

"No you cant she's not available right now"

'Oh okay who is this?"

"Liam"

"Oh…that's okay then"

"If you were about to leave her a message regarding nick, don't bother, she is engaged to me"

"Yea I know that dude, just checking up on her."

-liam hung up-

Joe : 'What a jerk'

Nick : "I know right…and miley's spending the rest of her life with him"

Joe : "You know what, lets sign up for the celebrity road trip! You know, have some fun away from home"

Nick : "Sure, what's the worse that can happen?"

Joe : "I know! miley showing up? Haha!"

Nick : "Yea funny"

What they didn't know was, Miley and demi are actually going to be there…


	3. Chapter 3

Demi : "You all packed?"

Miley : "Yeaps lets go!"

Miley and Demi makes their way to the departure hall where they will meet the rest of the crew and celebs.

As they got there, the rest were all waiting for them…and both of them saw the two people that they didn't want to see on this trip.

Miley wanted to back out of it. She called her manager, publicist, assistant, and mother, almost everyone but Liam. She had no choice but to go on this 3day trip.

Nick on the other hand wasn't sure he was glad or sad. Finally able to see miley without Liam by her side, finally able to spend 3 whole days with her without liam, it was good if only miley didn't wore her ring.

They boarded the bus and yea liked you've guessed, nick and joe sat right behind demi and miley. It wasn't intentional; they just happened to be the only two seats remaining.

It was a rather long bus trip but neither of them wanted to break the ice. So while the other celebs were having fun catching up, those 4 just sat in silence throughout.

They reached their destination and got off the bus. It was rather weird for them since the last time the 4 of them hung out was 2years ago. And way too many things happened in that 2years…

Demi and miley changed up and found themselves an awesome spot and settled down. The Jonas decided to start a game of Frisbee with the rest of the dudes.

Finally demi and miley talked about it.

Demi : "Im sorry for dragging you into this trip…I just thought it'll be nice to get away from the schedule a while"

Miley : "Guess they thought the same"

Demi : "Well your engagement news sure isn't giving nick that much of a break"

Miley : "I know that…are you and Joe cool?"

Demi : "Not exactly... We've happen spoken in months…"

Miley : "After the breakup?"

Demi : "We were better off as friends anyways"

Miley : "Wished I could say that bout nick"

The Jonas were taking a break from the intense game…

Joe : "God why must they look so hot"

Joe : "Nick…"

Joe : "What are you… …?"

Nick : "Dead?"

Nick : "Yea pretty much"

Joe : "Look im sorry. I didn't know they would be here"

Nick : "I know it's just, I can't go 3days seeing her without going up to her and yea you get it"

Joe : "Get what? Confess? Shout in her face that she can't marry liam? Or talk her into the idea of eloping"

Nick : "Very funny"

Joe : "Come on…We'll just see how it goes alright!"

Nick : "Yea"

They head to their hotel rooms to settle down and freshen up for dinner. Miley and demi figured they should just dress casually so that the boys wouldn't misread their intentions. The guys however decided to dress up to impress the girls.

They had dinner by the sea. It was calming, romantic, everything that the girls didn't want it to be.

During the dinner, they were many small talk between the celebs but just none that involved both miley/demi and nick/Joe. Then someone suggested starting a game of truth or dare. Worst idea ever…but they gathered in a circle on the beach and started the game. After a couple of turns, Miley have yet to get asked any awkward questions so she thought that this might actually work. Who knew that when it was nick's turn to spin, it landed on miley. They had a long awkward eye contact. Nick then blurted out the question.

"What are you looking forward to most for the wedding?"

He had no idea what he asked he didn't want to know the answer but it was the only thing that was on his mind…

Miley : "I don't know. We have yet to start to plan"

Others : "Oh come on Miles there must be something"

Miley didn't know what to say…

Miley : "I guess it would be finally settling down and away from the drama"

Others : "Okay time for you to spin"

After a while, it was nick's turn again.

Others : "So nick, what is your greatest inspiration for your music. We all know you write great music"

Joe almost choked on his drink. Miley however kind of wanted to know the answer to that; it wasn't that she cared… okay she did. But there were rumours that he's songs weren't exactly for her.

Nick : "I would say the past"

Others : "Good answer, but this is truth or dare not an interview nick!"

Nick : "Okay since everyone has been rather honest…the relationship with my first love"

Miley : "Good enough!"

Miley knew that he was referring to her, they always referred to each other as their first love, it wasn't that they are the relationship they had, but it was the first time both of them fell in love. Miley couldn't hold it any longer. She really wanted to stop this torture between her and nick.

She blurted "why don't we turn in for the night. It's getting late"

She grabbed demi and made their way towards the hotel. But at the worst timing ever, her hypoglycaemia was against that idea. She collapsed on the beach and everyone rushed over towards her.

She whispered weakly, "im fine, I just need my jab, it's…"

Nick : "In the front pocket of her purse"

Everyone turned to look at nick. He didn't know what to say. He never felt so embarrassed in his life. Everyone on the trip knew they had history but they just never talked about it. He looked at his shoes not knowing what else to do…

Demi broke the silence: "I'll go get it"

She had her jab and felt a little better. She wanted to rest in her room but couldn't make steady steps.

Nick finally broke the ice; he carried her to her room and laying her down lightly on one of the beds. He looked into Miley eyes, at that moment he wanted everything to be where they were a few years ago, but he didn't know if Miley felt the same, since she did agree to marry liam. Miley's voice finally broke the connection between them…

Miley : "Thanks"

Nick : "Anytime"

Miley : "How did you know where my jab was?"

Nick : "Just like old times"

Miley's phone rang. It was liam. He wanted to check up on miley. Nick answered it, which pissed liam off.

Liam : "What do you think you're with her?"

Nick : "im just helping"

Liam : "She doesn't need your help. Pass the phone to miley"

Nick does as told.

Liam started shouting at miley which made her tear. She tried to apologise but liam wouldn't listen to her.

Liam ended the call by saying "you're going to regret this"

Miley cried and nick sat down, comforting her.

Nick : "im sorry if this is because of me"

Miley : "It is always because of you"

Nick : "im really sorry"

Miley :"You should go"

Nick : "Look miles…im sorry"

Miley : "Go!"


	4. Chapter 4

The rest of the celebs continue their game. It was Joe's turn.

"So Joe, the media says you're a heart breaker. It is true, how many hearts have you break?"

Demi whispered "definitely true"

Joe : "Im not sure, I don't really care what the media says…but you know what, I guess Miley was right, it is getting late"

Demi : "Im going to check up on miley, see you guys tmr"

"Nights"

Demi and Joe made their way to their rooms, it happens to be on the same floor. They said nothing to each other up until they were about to part ways.

Joe : "Demi, what's was with the side comment?"

Demi : "Isn't it true"  
Joe : "Demi, I hope we still can be friends"

Demi : "We are"

Joe : "Good. How's Miley doing?"

Miley : "She should be fine, but provided that your brother brought her up here, she's probably not"

Joe : "I see, send my regards to her"

Demi : "Will do"

Joe made his way back to his room, only to find nick on the bed with his hands buried in his head.

Joe : "Nick? What's wrong?"

Nick : "All I ever do is hurt miley, everything I do"

Joe : "You sure didn't mean to…what did she say?"

Nick : "She got shouted at by liam and he says she's going to regret it. So honestly I don't know. But I got her into trouble with her fiancé"

Joe : "You know she doesn't love him"

Nick : "I don't know"

Joe : "I do!"

Nick : "All I know is I wouldn't be able to forgive myself if the engagement is off"

Joe : "Look Nicholas, all you ever wanted for the past 2 weeks was for the engagement to be called off. You shouldn't be upset. She was way happier when she was with you, every single one of her friends that cared, knew! She loves you, everyone knows that. You need to get your confidence back and get miley back. She belongs with you!"

Nick : "That's not what she wants! We made a pact a few years back that we'll never get involved into each other's love life again"

Joe : "That is what she wants, that's what she needs. Not a guitar and 20 million song sheets. She can't marry a guy and yet writes about you. And neither can you watch her do it. And neither can I watch you watch her do it!"

Nick : "I guess you're right bout that…"

Joe : "Go talk to her now. Before it's too late?"

Nick : "Right Now? It's 12ish?"

Joe : "She sleeps late, you should know that"

And Joe pushed nick out of the room.

Demi walked into her room, only seeing miley in tears.

Demi : "Oh dear, what did nick do?"

Miley : "He made Liam misunderstood"

Demi : "Oh."

Miley : "Oh? He's saying im going to regret this, what if he calls of the engagement, I love him"

Demi : "Miles, you're happy with him. But that's not love"

Miley : "I want to be happy; I want to lead a life of happiness! Away from the drama, away from pain"

Demi : "I know dear, but…"

Miley : "Don't try and talk me out of this, my mind was set the minute I said yes"

Demi : "It wasn't, you have been having second thoughts weren't you"

Miley : "I…"

Demi : "I knew it…miles…"

The door bell rang…

Demi : "Hang on, I'll be right back"


	5. Chapter 5

Demi opened up.

Demi : "Nick what are you doing here? You really shouldn't be here"

Nick : "Im not leaving until I see miley"

Demi : "Miles…Nick's outside."

Miley : "What does he want…?"

Demi : "To see you"

Miley stood up and walked over.

Miley : "You saw me…now go"

Nick grabbed her arm before she could slam the door and pulled her out of her room and towards a stairwell

Miley : "Nick let go! We can't be seen together"

Nick continue walking, well more like stomping…he wasn't sure if what he was doing is good for any of them but that's all he ever wanted to do in the first place, not staying out of each other's lives, not leaving each other alone and write the regarding songs, but telling her the truth...

Miley : "Nick you're hurting me"

At the sound of that, nick let go.

Miley : "All you ever do is hurt me"

-Long pause-

Nick : "Destiny"

Miley : "My name is miley"

Nick : "Im sorry"

Miley : "For? Dragging me here"

Nick : "No"

Miley : "Oh yea I can see you're not apologetic bout that"

Nick : "No"

Miley : "Then what is It Nicholas?"

Nick : "Im sorry for not fighting for us, for letting us go"

Miley stoned. She always knew they still had feelings for each other that was why she got engaged in the first place, to give Liam that sense of security. But she never knew it'll drive nick to this stage. They promised never to talk about it ever…they promised to stay out of each other's ways.

Miley : "It's all over. It's too late for an apology anyways"

Nick : "I know it is. But I just can't let you go without saying this to you"

Miley, knowing that she wouldn't be able to handle what nick was going to say…so she blurted "I should go. Demi gets worried easily"

Nick : "I know that. And I know you don't love Liam"

Miley : "That's not true"

Nick : "Could you say you love LIam more than you love me? If you could I'll let you go"

Miley knew what the correct answer was; being Liam fiancé, but I guess even her mouth supports niley.

Miley : "No, I couldn't. But Im not doing anything about it."

Nick : "We have this thing that just wouldn't die. I thought I would be fine just writing my songs about you and one day meet someone and move on. But I guess not"

Miley : "Same here"

Nick : "Look miley, please, don't marry him"

Miley never knew he would say that. Well she knew he had it in him but didn't know that he would actually say it. At that moment, Miley wanted the whole world to freeze so that she can actually use a couple of useful minutes to think…

Miley : "I can't. You wanted me to be happy"

Nick : "I know Liam makes you happy, but that's what friends do, not a husband. A husband is someone whom you love and loves you back"

Miley : "Like…Yourself?"

Nick : "Im not going to ask you to marry me even though that's all I could think about for 3years after that reconnection, spending the rest of my life with you. I just wished you would stay"  
Miley : "I can't stay, im wearing his ring"

Nick : "Rings can be taken off. Engagements can be broken. But true love never dies"

Miley :"I…"

Nick : "Please miley, I love you. I hesitated too long about this that's why you left. But now it's solid as a rock. Say you love me too. Say it"

Miley : "I can't. I engaged. I made a promise"

Nick : "You made a promise to true love"

Miley : "I can't"

Nick : "Say it miley, say it and the pain is done"

Miley : "I…I love you" miley cried.

For the first time in months, nick smiled.

They shared a tight hug, for god knows how long, neither of them wanted to let go. It was a little too comfortable and a little too perfect.

Nick looked down at miley with tears in her eyes, "We'll make this work. I know we will"

Miley leaned in for a kiss. It felt way too familiar for both of them. Incomparable to any they have ever had.

Miley and nick then made their way back to their rooms to turn in for the night, but they both knew they're not going to get any sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning, the celebs planned to head down to the nearest mall for a little shopping. Miley who just fell asleep, woke up at the sound of demi's screams.

Miley : "Demi shut it. It's getting annoying"

Demi : "Wake up miles; we're going to be late"

Miley : "5 more minutes"

Demi : "Wake up! You don't want to keep nick waiting!"

"Nick?" Miley suddenly remembered everything that happened last night. She smiled to herself, "right…"

Demi : "So what exactly happened?"

Miley : "Later!"

They changed up and headed downstairs. They looked around, joe and nick wasn't around. 5 minutes later, both of them were seen rushing down.

Joe : "So sorry it was hard to wake nick"

Nick : "Yea had a bit of a rough night'

Miley looked down and smiled at herself.

They headed to the mall.

Nick : "Hey, looking good beautiful"

Nick : "Damn I love it when you blush"

Miley : "Shut it nick!"

Miley and Nick walked ahead of the group, looking as cute as ever.

Joe : "So has miley filled you in?"

Demi : "No has nick?"

Joe : "No I fell asleep before he came back"

Demi : "Same here"

Joe : "But I think we can see it for ourselves yea!"

Demi : "Hahaha yea"

Joe : "It feels good to be talking to you again"

Demi: "Yea I agree"

Miley and Nick were having so much fun catching up that they had no idea how fast they were walking and how many photos of them were being taken. It wasn't that they didn't care…they didn't know…as Air supply would sing about they were _lost in love._

While they were at the mall, Miley, Demi, Nick, Joe went as a group. They took their picks and went into the fitting rooms. Miley came out first, wearing a revealing dress.

Demi : "Wow miley, you look amazing"

Joe and nick however stood there in shock.

Joe : "Miley you really lost quite a bit of weight since I last saw you in a dress" joe exclaimed

Miley : "I take that as a compliment!"

Nick : "No it isn't healthy miles!"

Miley : "I fine, I have all the nutrients I need"

Nick : "And the dress it just too revealing…I wouldn't like you walking around in this…"

Miley : "What do you know about dresses…?"

Nick : "I don't, but you shouldn't be seen out in this"

Miley : "What did you say?"

Nick : "It's too adult"

Miley : "Nick aren't you done controlling me? And I thought you've changed"

Nick : "im not controlling! It's just an opinion"

Miley : "Well im getting it"

Nick : "No wonder Liam's is attracted to you" Nick said and walked off.

Miley : "What was that?"


	7. Chapter 7

They headed back to the hotel in separate ways, missing out the rest of the activities planned.

Miley : "Who does nick thinks he is?"

Demi : "Miles, you might want to read this before you get mad about nick"

Demi shows miley an online article that reads "Miley cyrus seen flirting with her ex, does that mean the engagement if off? Or is it just a little bachelor party going on? What does liam thinks? _Im not going to disagree with photographic evidence – liam"_

Miley : "God…I hate paparazzi…and how can Liam say that?"

Demi : "I know… so what do you think is going to happen now?"

Miley : "I don't know…I honestly don't know."

Miley and demi decided to head to the beach to get some fresh air and who knew they would run into Joe and nick. They walked right pass each other with joe and demi giving each other goofy looks. Miley found a spot that was a perfect distance away from nick and settled down. She shut her eyes and finally got to get some peace and quiet which did not last…

"Miley ray Cyrus!" A man suddenly shouted from afar

Miley : "Liam! What are you doing here?"

Liam : "Is it wrong to look for your fiancé?"

Miley : "No but how did you know where I was?"

Liam: "So now you're avoiding me?"

Miley : "No im not, but can you please let go, it hurts!"

Liam : "No Im not letting you go, who know which other guy you would fall for if I did"

Miley : "I never cheated on you"

Liam : "There are photos miley!"

Miley : "We are just friends!"

Liam : "Friends? Stop lying to me, you're coming back with me!" Liam dragged miley all the way to his car.

Nick saw everything that happened…he knew he and Miley were currently not on talking terms but he couldn't hold it any longer. He's silence and dignity is not worth seeing Miley leave with Liam. He and Joe stood up and ran towards Miley…

Nick : "Liam you might want to let go"

Liam : "Oh the third-party speaks…"

Joe "Let go of her!"

Liam : "And the brother of the third-party! how nice!"

Miley : "Please it hurts"

Liam : "No, you're coming back with me"

Miley : "I don't want to!"

Liam : "What did you say?"

Miley : "I don't want to! I don't want to marry you!" Miley blurted

Everyone was stunned…even though they knew that she didn't really want to marry him but they never actually thought she would have the guts to say that.

Liam throws Miley to the ground, the rocky surface left a big abrasion on her arm.

Liam : "If that's your final decision, don't regret it…"

Liam drove off, leaving miley in tears. She didn't know what to do; maybe because she didn't know what he was going to do to her or to the people she love…Liam always lacked control. But at the point in time she didn't think so far, all she had in mine was her career which she treasured. She was lost…

Demi helped her back to the hotel room and comforted her.

Miley : "I guess you were right, Liam isn't right for me…"

Demi : "Yes I am… nick is"

Miley : "I don't know…"

Demi : "Well, hopefully time would tell"

The doorbell rang, demi opened it and saw joe standing out there.

Joe : "Is miley okay?"

Demi : "I was expecting nick to ask"

Joe : "Well im here for you actually"

Demi : "Me? Im fine!"

Joe : "I know that, and I would really hope that we could share a dinner together, just like old times, before we leave this place tmr"

Demi : "I would like that!"

Demi smiled and closed the door.

Miley : "Joe asked you out?"

Demi : "I don't know, it doesn't seem like a date"

Miley : "C'mon, pick out something nice at least" Miley stood up wiping off her tears.

Demi : "Hey you should really leave that towel on your wound"

Miley : "It doesn't hurt that much anymore"

Miley helped demi get ready for 'date', just like old times.


	8. Chapter 8

Joe : "Hey nick, im going out with demi for dinner…"

Nick : "Good for you, I'll just call room service..."

Joe : "Take the hint dude…im going out with demi, there is going to be a lonely, injured, hurt girl all alone for dinner in demi's room."

Nick : "I don't know…"

Joe : "It's the last night here, what's the worse that could happen"

Nick : "You said that when you dragged me on this trip"

Joe : "Well, it didn't turn out that bad right!"

Nick : "I guess…"

Joe : "Go to her...and suit up"

Nick : "Fine I will"

Nick started getting ready as soon as Joe left to pick demi up. He was only going a few rooms away and yet he is taking forever to get ready. He finally did and went over to Miley's.

"Nick…what are you doing here" Miley said, soundly pissed and annoyed.

Nick : "Can I come in?"

Miley : "I guess…"

"Miley!" Nick exclaimed looking at her wound

Miley : "It's nothing…"

Nick : "Liam's paying for this…"

Miley was staring at Nick's outfit…and had a little déjà va…

Miley : "Nick…You still have that tie?"

Nick : "Always"

Miley finally snapped out of her flashback and scoffed

"So what do you want?"

Nick : "Im sorry for what I said, im sorry for trying to change you, and im sorry for always having to apologise…but I've changed. I've swore to be a better man for you and I will"

Miley : "I don't know nick…"

Nick : "You do..."

Miley : "I…"

Nick : "It's our last night here…at least make it memorable"  
Miley gives in and nodded. Nick joins her on the couch and turned on the tv. They spent the night talking about everything. And that was when miley knew…she knew it all along that it was always nick.

Nick : "It's getting late, I should go."

Miley walked him to the door. Just as nick was leaving, miley grabbed his hand, she had no idea what came upon her but all she ever wanted in that particular moment was for him to not leave. As she whispered "stay", Nick smiled at her and leaned in for a kiss which was so passionate that they couldn't even separate for second to gasp for breath…it ended up having both of them on top of one another on the bed.

"Nick…"

"Yea?"

"Its demi's bed"

"Oh ha-ha! Sorry!"

They cuddled all night long, demi didn't return but they didn't realise, they were too happy with each other.

Demi however, was having loads of fun with Joe that night, joking around.

Demi : "Wow I really missed this friendship!"

Joe : "Yea. me too!"

Demi : "Hey it's getting kinda late, don't you think we should go"

Joe : "Yea. We should stop by my room first; I have this necklace of yours that I found in my room the other day"

Demi : "Oh the little heart it's with you? Okay definitely!"

They made their way back to Joe's hotel room, then realising that Nick have yet return…both of them we curious, so they went over to Demi's, and saw that Nick and Miley fell asleep in each others arm. They decided to leave them alone.

Joe : "Well you can sleep on nick's bed"

Demi : "Yea I might as well! Do you have anything for me to change into?"

Joe : "Yea how bout my T-shirts"

Demi : "Do I have a choice?"

Joe : "Yes, between the blue and the black"

Demi : "Black it is"

Joe looked at demi in his shirt, and he had so many flashbacks to the time that they were dating. Demi wore his shirt almost 24/7 because she said it felt like he was constantly hugging her.

Joe : "So am I still constantly hugging you now?"

Demi smiled…she knew exactly what he was talking about. But she didn't know what they were, a little more than friends and a little less than a couple. She simply turned in for the night but constantly having her mind on the same thing.


	9. Chapter 9

The next morning, Joe and Demi went over to find Miley and Nick as she had to pack her bags. They entered the room and nick and miley was still sound asleep. They stood there looking at the cute couple. Miley woke up and screamed at the fact that two people were staring at them.

Demi : "I just came to pack my bags"

Nick : "Yea seems like I have to go"

Joe : "Yes you do nick…unless a whole night wasn't enough time for you"

Nick : "It wasn't"

Miley smiled while the rest of the room went "awww" … embarrassed by that, nick and Joe left.

Miley : "So you want to fill me in?"

Demi : "Do you want to fill me in?"

Miley : "Okay we're good"

So they packed their bags and make their way to the lobby to meet the rest of the group. They then boarded the bus just like before but this time, Nick sat with miley while Joe sat with demi.

Nick looked over at miley who was looking out the window.

Nick : "I know you're worried bout what will happen when we get back. But like I said, I'll make it all better"

Miley : "You don't know that, we don't even know what we're up for, I could have to live with a cheater reputation for the rest of my life. No one would buy my albums and…"

Nick : "Stop this… I don't care what reputation you have to live with, I will be by you, and I don't care what others say or think. I love you and I will spend the rest of my life with you. That's a fact"

Miley : "Nick…"

Nick : "So don't even think about the others, where's the confident miley I love?"

Miley : "You tell me…"

Nick : "Well I see her right here"

Miley smiled and Nick leaned in and kissed her…up and ready for what's coming their way in Los Angeles. Well, at least they think they are.


	10. Chapter 10

They dreaded arrival in Los Angeles, but it happened anyway. They saw flash photography everywhere outside the bus. Other celebs were excited and happy to share their experience with the paparazzi but they were not here for them.

Nick and miley stepped out the bus and millions of questions bombarded them. They ignored every single question and made their way through the path the security team cleared for them. Miley couldn't make her way through as the paparazzi wouldn't let go of her. That was when nick first broke out of his old image and went over, grab mileys hand and pull her out of the crowd. He then walked with confidence holding miley's hand right in front of the paparazzi. Miley was touched.

They finally got peace and quiet when they stepped into the car that was going to send them home.

Miley : "Thank you"

Nick : "I told you… it's going to be different this time"

They smiled and kissed. But the worse was not over, not even near…

Nick decided to send miley home first. Miley invited him into her place to hang out for a little while. The look on miley's parents face when they saw nick was priceless. Well, which parent would be the biggest fan of someone that broke your child's heart?

Miley : "Daddy, Mommy, this is nick if you still remember"

Daddy Cyrus : "Nick? what's with the sudden return?"

Miley : "Daddy!"

Daddy Cyrus : "Miles, you're engaged…"

Miley : "Not anymore…"

Daddy Cyrus : "What did you say? Is it because of this guy?" Miley's dad was pissed, he liked liam, he always thought that liam was a good influence on miley. Who knew he would have thought wrong.

Nick could tell that miley was on the verge of breaking down so he told miley to go to her room while he explained everything to her dad.

Daddy Cyrus : "Im going to break that aussie"

Nick : "So am I, but If you don't mind sir, I would like to check up on Miley…"  
Daddy Cyrus : "Sure son, go ahead, sorry for the hostility"  
Nick : "No need sir, I made mistakes…"

Daddy Cyrus : "Everyone does"

Nick nodded and went up to look for miley who was already in tears. He thought Miley saw some online articles what so ever but no. He had no idea her father's opinion meant that much to her…

Nick : "miley, its all good now…your dad understands"

Miley : "I was the one who talked my dad into liam, he thought that he was the best thing that's ever happened to me, but there are so many things that Liam did that I kept from him…the cigarettes, the drugs…"

Nick looked down in disappointment, these aren't news to him, and he was always in-tact with everything that went on in Miley's life. But he thought she was just growing up and making bad decisions, turns out, it was because of that guy. Nick was furious, but he didn't want to spell it out as it would just make Miley more miserable.

Miley's phone beeped, she received a text from Demi. It asks her to check her twitter account as it was getting nasty. There were hate messages like how she lies to both liam and her fans and how bad a role model she is being, and there were messages supporting nick and miley.

Miley : "I have to see them"

Nick : "Miley, at least not now, not when you're already like that, it'll crush you"

Miley : "But nick…I need to see them!"

Nick : "Okay how about this, I'll come over tonight and we'll look at them together?"

Miley : "Okay…"

Nick smiled, bid farewells to miley's family and left.

Nick made he's way home, only surprised to see Demi in their house. Probably it was because Joe has yet to fill him in on their little 'date'

Nick : "Hey Demi! Its good to see you" Nick said with his head tilted towards Joe

"Later!" Joe whispered.

Demi : "So nick…is Miley alright?"

Nick : "Yea her father almost chopped me into halves but everything's good now"

Demi : "Have she saw her twitter account?"

Nick : "Im going over tonight to check it with her"

Joe : "Aww what a nice boyfriend you are"

Nick : "We haven't exactly talked out the entire boy-girlfriend situation yet…"

Joe : "Awkward~~"

Mommy Jonas : "But nick…I made dinner! Have some before you go over alright?"

Nick nodded; he figured that an hour wouldn't make any difference. But he thought wrong…He phoned miley, asking her to start without him and he'll stop by a little later. She agreed and started dealing with the public views on her own. But she wasn't as strong as she looked or claimed to be…


	11. Chapter 11

Dinner took a little longer than expected as the Jonas had quite a bit of catching up to be done… After dinner Nick drove to Miley's apartment. He decided to take the longer way to avoid the paparazzi. By the time he got there, Miley's Mom opened up.

Mommy Cyrus : "You're finally here…Miley locked herself up in the room and wouldn't come out!"

Nick ran up to the room and ignored all salutations…he saw Miley's dad at the door asking Miley to come out.

Nick walked over and asked politely "Sir, mind if I give it a shot?"

Daddy Cyrus : "Go ahead" And he headed downstairs.

Nick : "Miles, it's me…open up…"

Miley : "No im fine, you can go…"

Nick : "Miles...it's alright im here…"

Miley : "No…im fine"

Nick : "Destiny Cyrus, open this door now…" Nick was almost yelling which alerted the entire family. He looked down upon them and mouthed "sorry!"

Miley finally opened up with a face of tears. He immediately reached in for a hug, stroking her back. Miley felt safe in those strong arms that can probably keep her warm throughout the coldest winter. They finally let go of the embrace and miley showed Nick what was going on. There were countless tweets calling her mean names like slut, whore, cheater, etc. There were numerous articles about how she was cheating on Liam with Nick and one particular anonymous post about Miley being pregnant and Liam didn't want the baby so she left him for Nick.

Nick however is taking this really lightly.

Nick : "Ha! Look at how these ridiculous writers drag me into the story…so much drama"

Miley : "Nick…its not funny…" miley said wiping her tears

Nick : "C'mon miles, don't take this to heart… its really no big deal. You've been in the business for so long shouldn't you already know what the tabloids will write to sell stories?"

Miley : "But these articles sound like Liam wrote them"

Nick : "Who cares, he's just pushing you towards me which im thanking him for that"

Miley : "Nick…"

Nick leaned in for a kiss and Miley, even though she was hurt really badly by the media, couldn't resist him. She had kissed so many movie stars, TV stars and even Liam, but none of them can have the effect that nick has on her.

They gasped for breath and nick whispered "You're mine, it doesn't matter how the media writes about how it happened, but it all ends with you being with me and that's all that matters"

Miley smiled and nodded at Nick. She knew that with this man in her life would make everything alright.


	12. Chapter 12

Nick decided to sleepover at Miley's since her parents were cool about it and he didn't want her to be alone after a rough night.

Miley's Dad yelled , "Nick! Miley! Breakfasts are ready!"

Nick and Miley woke up and looked at each other with sleep eyes and smiled.

"Now that's a nice way to wake up!"

Miley smiled at Nick's sweetness. She looked Nick and a million images came to her mind, it seems as if she was in a trance. She hoped that that moment would last forever like the whole world would just freeze…

They got out of bed washed up and headed downstairs. From brushing their teeth to combing their hair, they couldn't spend a second without flirting with each other. Its annoying when couples cant get enough of each other…but on them its incredibly cute.

They headed downstairs for breakfast and Nick headed back home to change up before having to head for the studio to do the final touches on his new album.

Miley however was free for the day so she decided to spend some alone time. It's probably not the best idea she's had since the spotlight on her hasn't dimmed and Liam might just be out there to get her. But she just wanted to spend quality hours up in her tree house writing songs.

Nick stepped into his house realising that he is being stared at by the entire family.

He carefully made his way across the room step by step but their gaze followed him.

Nick : "Er… I live here right?"

Mommy Jonas : "Oh. Thank god you still know you have a home…"

Nick realised he forgot to inform his parents about him staying over. To think that he is almost 20, he is after all still a kid in his parents' eyes.

Nick : "Im so sorry guys…miley was having a rough night and it just slept off my mind to call"

Joe : "How is she feeling? I totally saw those tweets…"

Daddy Jonas : "Tweets?"

Joe : "Yea dad… its something like facebook status updates"

Nick : " She's fine now…If it's okay Im going upstairs and change and head to the studio"

Daddy Jonas nodded and let him go his way. He was always an easier going person as compared to the rest of the family.

Nick changed up and headed to the studio. He took a long way to avoid media's attention and sneaked into the studio via the backdoor. He really didn't want to deal with the media right now knowing that things are not settled between Miley and Liam.

He sat in the studio finishing up the album, realising that he actually wrote all those songs for Miley unknowingly. It just came up…he never knew that all of it revolved around Miley and their relationship…but he was glad that they did.

The day has been rather smooth-sailing for both the Cyrus and Jonas family and hasn't been getting much media drama, except on twitter, until now…

Miley was just chilling at her balcony enjoying the sunset and her phone rang. She thought it was Nick since she hasn't heard from him all day. She looked at her screen…it was Liam. She hesitated but answered it anyways, the background noise was really loud.

Liam : "Miley…you are my fiancé"

"Are you drunk again? We broke up…" Miley said with a caring voice…after all they dated for almost 3years its impossible not to have a little bit of connection left between them.

Liam : "Broke up…we? Hahaha! What a joke, I'll never let you go just like that…"

Miley knew that he is definitely drunk…he always is. He never finds a suitable solution to anything, whenever he faces a problem, he turns to alcohol…and it gets really ugly…

Miley : "Liam we are over…"

Liam : "Because of nick? Is it even worth it? He's a joke…"

Miley : "You're the joke!" She regretted it immediately…everyone knows its not wise to agitate drunks…

Liam : "Okay, lets see whose going to laugh after tonight" and he hung up…

Miley tried calling Nick's cell for the whole night but he didn't pick up the phone, she called the Jonases and they said he wanted to be alone for the day. Miley crawled into bed, wide awake, worried but she couldn't do anything about it…

What if Liam did something to nick…but what if Nick just wants to be alone…what if… there are too many what ifs…


	13. Chapter 13

The next morning, Miley was up at 6am even though she only fell asleep 2 hours ago…She phoned Nick and still no answer. So she made her way down to Jonas residence hoping that he would have returned but was too tired to call.

Miley : "Hey guys have you heard from Nick?"

The minute she said that she already knew the answer looking at their worried faces all gathered up on the couch.

Mommy Jonas : "We called everyone Nick has contact with but they never saw him…"

Joe : "How bout we try the studio? "

Miley : "yea sure lets go!"

Daddy Jonas : "Er miley, I know you're worried sick but I don't think its wise for you to step into media's attention yet…How bout we go and will inform you as soon as we get some news?"

Miley : "But…"

Daddy Jonas : "it'll be fine…its faster as well without the paparazzi stopping us…Joe can stay with you…"

Joe smiled and nodded at Miley…

Miley : "Okay then"


	14. Chapter 14

Miley paced around the house, thinking of every worst circumstances, no matter what Joe said couldn't get into her mind…the only thing that was going to make it better was to see Nick standing in front of her again.

Joe: "Hey miles, I got a text. Dad said Nick isn't there, they are going to make a police report now and will be back in a jiffy"

Miley : "nick isn't there… nick isn't there… nick isn't there… nick isnt there… …"

Joe : "Look Miley, relax a little, He will be fine alright!"

Miley : "Maybe Liam knows something…"

Joe : "Why would he?"

Miley : "He called and threatened me yesterday…maybe I should call him back"

Joe : "Im not sure if that's such a good idea…"

Miley : "Joe…if anyone was going to know what happened, its probably Liam"

Joe : "Fine…but once you hear things you don't want to, hang up immediately.."

Miley nodded and dial the dreadful numbers.

Miley : "Liam, what did you do to Nick?"

Liam : "took you long enough…finally realised he's gone?"

Miley : "What did you do!"

Liam : "Nothing much, he's fine, for now, but I happen to be the one controlling the game here, so I guess you might want to be a little polite…"

Miley : "what do you want? Cash?"

Liam : "No...You"

Miley : "What?"

Liam : "You heard me…"

Miley : "That's crazy, I will never go back to you"

Liam : "Yes you will, you will marry me or Poor Nicky gets it…you have 24 hours…"

And Liam hung up…

Miley was lost, she didn't know what to do. Marrying Liam was the last thing she would ever do…but she couldn't let anything happen to Nick…he was her everything…Daddy and Mommy Jonas returned and Joe filled them in…Daddy Jonas decided to call the cops but he was being turned out due to lack of evidence…The group had no idea what was their next move…

Sure Nick is their son, but Miley was like a daughter to them, they couldn't let her marry Liam…That just couldn't be the solution… was it?


	15. Chapter 15

It has been approximately 4 hours since the phone call from Liam, Miley had no idea what to do. It seems like there was a tug of war going on between Cyrus and Jonas. But after all neither of them are willing to let Miley marry Liam…But Miley herself might not be against that.

Miley was up alone in Nick's room, she was looking at the photos, memoirs, and running worst scenarios in her head. She hated the idea of marrying Liam but she just couldn't see Nick get hurt… She was pacing around Nicks's room, honestly not knowing what she should do. It was war between the rest of her life and Nick and she was only 19…

Joe walked into Nick's room only to see a lost Miley…

Joe : "Hey miles, you might want to take a look at this…I thought it was for the best…"

Joe showed Miley an email Liam sent to him. It was title "help for your decision making" Confused, miley opened it and saw photos… Photos she thought she would never see for her entire life…Photos of Nick In bed with another girl… …

She was pissed…as Nick was conscious, and was smiling…it seemed nothing like a scam…and indeed it wasn't.

Miley was pissed…she did the only thing she thought of at that moment to get back at Nick…and yes…she texted Liam and agreed to the marriage.

After all, she did said yes to Liam before and they spent good 3 years together, it might not seem as the worst thing to do…

She made her way down and spread the news…

Miley : "I've agreed to the marriage"

Daddy Jonas : "What? Miley! No…I know you love Nick but you cant just ruined your life for his safety"

Miley : "Oh…he is safe alright…"

Joe showed them the photos Miley received…

Mommy Jonas said in disbelief : "It could have been photo shopped…technology is advance these days…"

Joe : "Yes, but technology is so advance that you can put photos into this app where it can revert it back to the normal form"

Daddy Jonas : "And?"

Miley : "We've got back the same photo…"

The group wasn't very convinced by that…so they phoned Nick… And this time , he answered. It was set on loudspeaker…

Daddy Jonas : "Where have you been?"

Nick : "Im sorry I … fell asleep in the studio…I'll be right back!"

And Nick hung up, right before Nick hung up, giggles were heard…

Miley ran out of the house in tears…Joe wanted to run after her but was stopped by his parents…

Daddy Jonas : "Let her be…she needs sometime alone"

Things however aren't as okay over at Nick's area…

Nick : "Who the hell are you and what did we do?"

Girl : "Im just a lucky girl"

Nick : "What are you talking about?"

The girl showed him photos she took from last night…

Nick : "Who set this up?"

Girl : "Who cares!"

Nick grabbed his belongings and ran out of that place and into his car where a million thoughts flashed through his mind…What he just did…What he was going to tell Miley…

The only he could remember was that he was in the studio and was taking a coffee break…then whatever that happened afterwards was a blur…

He felt this strong headache that hurts way more than a hangover…and the most logical explanation was that he was drugged…


	16. Chapter 16

Nick finally made it home, and he knew he had a lot of explanations to do…

Daddy Jonas : "Explanations" He said while showing him the photos.

Nick : "What? Liam sent that? He set me up!"

Joe : "What are you talking about?"

Nick : "He drugged me!"

Mommy Jonas : "Oh my… …"

Joe : "He's paying for this…"

Daddy Jonas : "Nick, Miley's marrying him…"

Nick : "Wait what?"

Daddy Jonas : "She thought you were cheating…and agreed to marry Liam…"

Nick : "WHAT?"

Nick stomped into his room and slammed the door behind him and buried his hand in his hair… The love of his life was marrying another man…and its because of a misunderstanding…this was way more than writing a song can fix.

Joe walked in, "Slam that door again its going to break apart…"

Nick : "Im sorry, I just thought you guys might understand?" said with sarcasm.

Joe : "Its all going to be better if you explain yourself…you know that…She loves you."

Nick : "Im not going to…"

Joe : "What are you talking about?"

Nick : " I don't deserve her…"

Joe : "What are you talking about!"

Nick : "We've always said we will save ourselves for each other…I apparently didn't…"

Joe : "Its not your fault…cant an exception be made?"

Nick : "Miley doesn't deserve to be a 2nd and I wont make her one…"

Joe : "I cant believe this…"

Nick : "Just leave me alone…"

Joe walked out and broke the news to the family…they knew nothing would get into his head at this moment…so all they did was shook their heads in disappointment…

Demi decided to stop by Miley's after Joe told her what happened, she however have the hardest decision to make. She couldn't tell miley a single thing about Nick being set up yet have to talk her out of marrying Liam…

Miley : "Don't try and talk me out of this…"

Demi : "But Nick…he's…sighs…" Demi knew she couldn't betray Nick like that…it was after all he's choice.

Miley : "Please stop… be my friend here and go along with it…its what I want…"

It wasn't…but Miley was hurt way too badly then to give a shit about her happiness…she gave their relationship another chance and Nick hurt her once again, only this time it hurts way more…

Demi met up with joe at the park to talk about this…

Demi : "What are we going to do?"

Joe : "I don't know…"

Demi : "I cant watch her marry Liam…"

Joe : "I cant watch Nick do nothing…"

Demi : "But we cant do a shit about it…"

Joe : "I know…"

Demi : "the wedding's in 2 days…"

Joe : " We're invited…"

Demi : "Im the bridesmaid…"

Joe : "Oh…"

Demi and Joe cuddled up at the park, comfortably; they just need company at this tough time. And god knows how long they were there and how many pictures were taken…but they had no idea either…


	17. Chapter 17

The wedding came.

The Jonas were getting ready even though they didn't want to attend, Miley's just like their daughter…or maybe they were just hoping that something would happen.

Nick sat on his bed in his suit looking down at the invitation…it kills him seeing the two names together...

He had hardly talked to his family in the 2 days and spent most of his time locked up in his room. He didn't even want to go down to the studio as it is most likely filled with paparazzi waiting to ask him about the wedding… after all he is just a young adult its not easy dealing with all these things alone.

They made their way down to the venue and met the Cyrus at the entrance.

Daddy Cyrus : "Thanks for coming…"

Daddy Jonas : "No ways of talking her out of it?"

Daddy Cyrus looked down and shook his head. Him being the father of the bride cannot even protect his own daughter from making the biggest mistake of her life…He felt like a failure…

Joe : "Mr Cyrus, don't blame yourself…its not your fault. When Miley sets her mind to something, it's usually final"

Daddy Cyrus : "yea, but I believe I wouldn't be the one feeling the worst…" He said looking over at Nick who made no eye contact at anyone.

Nick : "Lets just go in…"

They walked in and Miley's other brother Trace pulled Nick aside…

Trace : "Tell me the truth…did you slept with another girl?"

Nick : "I did…"

Trace : "and you show up at this wedding?"

Nick didn't say a word…

Mommy Cyrus came over just in time before Trace makes things ugly…

Mommy Cyrus : "Trace, he's a guest! Nick, why don't you go in first…"

Nick left and joined his family.

Miley however just put on her gown and Her Sister Brandi is helping her with the veil. Demi however had to constantly change her make up as she tears almost every minute… The time has come…and Miley is making her way to the start of the aisle.

She looked over at the end which stood Liam…

She started the longest walk of her life with her Daddy by her side.

Every step she takes is filled with regret…

Nick made zero eye contact at her. He just kept looking at his shoes…

Miley finally made her way to the end of the aisle and stood by Liam while the vows were read.

"If there are any objections, please be raised or forever hold your peace"

Miley turned and looked over at Nick who finally looked up. She looked into his eyes and teared while shaking her head…

Joe looked at them…Nick wasn't doing anything…He was going to let this happen…

"I pronounce you man and …"

"I object"


	18. Chapter 18

Joe stood up… and everyone was looking at him…Nick grabbed him, wanting to get him to sit down. He wouldn't bulge…

Joe : "Nick, I cant watch you watch her do this…you're my little brother!"

Nick : "Joe! Sit down!"

Joe ignored him, he looked at Miley and shouted "Nick didn't cheat on you" , the crowd went crazy, he didn't care, he just knew that he cant watch her make the biggest mistake of her life.

Demi filled Miley in instead as she didn't want Joe to yell out the rest of the story.

Daddy Jonas stood up and knocked Liam down, holding him there while they called the cops. It doesn't seem like the things you do in a wedding with any explanations to the guest. So the crowd just stood there in confusion while Liam was arrested for drug trafficking and got dragged out of the chapel reluctantly.

Nick and Miley stared at each other, didn't know what to do, Liam's family have left with Liam and the rest of the guest was just staring at the bride waiting for her next move.

Joe looking over at Nick, whispered: "Go!"

Nick got up from his seat and walked slowly towards Miley. She watches him approach her as million thought raced through her mind.

Nick phrased his words carefully as he took every step…he didn't know what he was going to say to her…

Nick : "Miley…"

Miley walked up to him and gave him a big bear hug. She whispered in his ear : "Why didn't you say anything…"

Nick : "You don't deserve to be a second…"

Miley : "But its your second…so it doesn't matter."

Nick : "Miley…"

Miley : "don't feel bad…its not your fault"

Nick : "but…"

Miley : "Nick stop…"

Nick : "What do we do now? The guests are waiting"

Miley suddenly realised that she was at her wedding and let go of Nick. She faced and crowd and spoke.

"Im sorry for your waste of time, but I wont be getting married today…"

Joe : "It doesn't have to be this way…"

Miley : "What are you talking about?"

Joe : "Well, you can always change the groom and proceed on with the ceremony"

Miley : "What?"  
She looked over at Nick who looked into her eyes and said… "It's all I could ever wish for…"

Miley : "But…"

Daddy and Mommy Jonas walked up to Nick and said : "We could loan you ours" They smiled as they removed their wedding rings. They've always wanted Nick to marry Miley , they were the perfect match.

Miley was blushing like crazy at the moment and she just couldn't stop smiling…she wasn't sure if she was going with this plan…but then, Nick got down on one knee and said his last words as a single man.

"Miley Ray Cyrus, will you marry me"

Miley was so sure this time round "Yes I will"


	19. Chapter 19

Everyone got in place and the music started to play again, Miley, same thing, with her daddy by her side, walking down the aisle, getting married at such a young age, but this time, she was happy to be in this situation.

She looked at the person standing at the end of the aisle; it was exactly where she wanted Nick to be.

She took every step with confidence and poise but never once her eyes were out of sync with Nick's.

She joined arms with Nick and stood back facing the crowd as the vows were being recited. Half the crowd was tearing and the other half was still shocked and confused. It was after all the first celebrity that had her proposal and wedding simultaneously in the same location.

"I do…"

Nick and Miley said and shared a kiss. The crowd stood up and applause was heard. Both the Cyrus and Jonas family were in tears. It was the perfect fairytale ending…

The after party swung into action and most of the guest already forgot about the Liam situation.

Joe : "that was like a drama episode yea"

Nick : "Yea, but thanks"

Joe : "Who knew you would be in-a-relationship to single to engaged to married all in just one day"

Nick : "Hah. Yea but who cares"

Joe : "That's the first laugh I've gotten out of you in weeks"

Nick : "Cause now I have a wonderful wife"

Joe : "and I've gained a wonderful sister"

The Jonas and Cyrus family were seen congratulating one another. They were the happiest In-laws ever.

Miley stood on stage and was getting ready to throw the bouquet.

She tossed. It flew in the air for a few seconds and landed in one lucky girl's hands.

She looked over at a boy and they both smiled…


	20. Chapter 20 end

2 years later, in the emergency room, Miley was giving birth to baby Jonas. Nick stood by her and paparazzi were going crazy outside the hospital! Who knew how much a picture of the baby Jonas would be valued at! It was Nick and Miley's first time knowing the gender of their child as they wanted it to be a secret after all this time.

After hours of contractions, Ronald Jonas, named after Miley's grandfather, was born.

Demi and Joe held their god-son in their arms and smiled…

A few months down the road, Miley and Demi was just hanging out at a local coffee joint where Nick and Joe walked into the shop.

Miley : "Nick? What are you doing here?"

Nick : "I came over with great news!"

Miley : "what is it? And where's Ronald?"

Nick : "With my parents, they are packing up his stuff." Nick paused and smiled at Miley, passing her the keys to their new apartment.

Miley : "Oh my god…Nick?...we're getting a place of our own?"

Nick : "Well not quite…we're sharing it with another couple"

Miley : "Kevin and Danielle?"

Nick : "Nope! Try another Jonas"

Miley looked over at Joe who got took out a red velvet box and kneeled in front of Demi.  
Joe : "Will you do me the honour of being my wife?"  
Demi was in tears and she jumped on Joe, "yes!"

Well, I guess now we all know who was that lucky girl that caught the bouquet 2 years ago…

And as cliché as it sounds, the 5 of them lived happily ever after just like a family.


	21. Author's Note

Thank you for the amazing reviews. Its my first time writing a story and its awesome to have such awesome response.

Feel free to send me any messages, i would love to make new friends! or simply send me your twitter/facebook if you're a Niley stan too :]

Jingles - 18

Singaporean :]


End file.
